


use you; used by you

by Sylv



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Turnabout’s fair play, darling,” Killian says to her, as though he knows exactly what she’s thinking.</p><p>And she is fully aware it isn’t going to be easy this time, that there is no way he will let her win again after she so thoroughly trounced him last time, but that is no reason not to give it a solid try.</p><p>“Maybe this just means that I’m going to win twice in a row.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	use you; used by you

It’s like this game that they have, to see who breaks first. It’s a dangerous game, one that escalates each time they partake, but neither one of them is going to back down first, absolutely not. And it feels so good; Emma doesn’t think she could stop herself from going back for more even if she wanted to.

A familiar thrill thrums in her body when she is grabbed the instant she steps into the captain’s cabin and pushed up against the door. He has one of her arms twisted around, pressed up against her back. The other is caught in between her body and the door.

Killian’s voice is low in her ear. She can feel his warm breath tickling her skin, strands of hair fluttering in its wake. “You know better than to walk around so defenseless, love.”

His words shoot straight to her stomach, something molten beginning to pool there. His voice is dark, deep, and she turns her head so that she can meet his eyes. The blue is nearly eclipsed by his pupils, dilated in unbridled lust. His fingers tighten around her wrist, and he pushes forward so that his whole body is flush with hers, head to toe.

She broke him last time they played this game. She cornered him in the morning when he emerged from the bathroom, shirtless, sweatpants slung low along his hips. Emma had forced him roughly back onto the bed and rode him viciously until he was practically shouting, voice ripped and raw with desire.

“Turnabout’s fair play, darling,” Killian says to her, as though he knows exactly what she’s thinking.

And she is fully aware it isn’t going to be easy this time, that there is no way he will let her win again after she so thoroughly trounced him last time, but that is not reason not to give it a solid try.

“Maybe this just means that I’m going to win twice in a row.”

Her own voice is husky, raw as though she’s already been whimpering and moaning for hours, and maybe she leans into just a little bit because she can see exactly what it does to him. His eyes flicker downwards to land on her lips, and he licks his own in response. God, she just wants to get her hands in that hair, see if she can tousle it even more.

Killian grinds up against her, and Emma can feel that he’s already hard, even through the material of her jeans and his leather. His hook comes up to pull her hair over her far shoulder so he can lean down and plant a searing kiss on the exposed skin by the base of her neck.

“I don’t think so, darling. You’ve quite a bit of mischief to make up for.”

He keeps eye contact with her, even as his lips trail along toward her shoulder, and Emma cranes her head impossibly to follow him with her gaze, goose bumps rising along the line of skin he traces, even as it feels like he is leaving a line of fire.

When Killian scrapes his teeth at the juncture of her neck and shoulder she bites her bottom lip and closes her eyes, but allows the shiver the wind its way down her spine, almost lazily. He chuckles before licking a wet stripe up the side of her neck and blowing cool air onto it.

Emma’s shiver is much more violent this time.

His fingers flex around his grip on her twisted arm. “You must be somewhat getting somewhat sore here. Let’s get you into a more comfortable position.” 

He tugs her forward, and she has no chance to regain her balance before he is lifting her and depositing her less than gently on his desk. She doesn’t even register the change and he’s there again, spreading her legs wide and invading her personal space. His smell envelops her, worn leather and pure sea salt, and she leans into him. His hand is just barely brushing along down her arm, tapping out a rhythm down one thigh and back up the other one. Emma’s hands instinctively curl around the lapels of his coat, tugging him closer.

He gives no warning before his lips are on hers, demanding and harsh. With his hook and hand, he pulls her to the edge of the desk and rolls his hips against hers. Emma lets out a silent gasp, and he takes the opportunity to angle his head, kiss her more deeply.

She is clutching at him like a lifeline, like if she lets go she might fall off the face of the earth. It’s messy, teeth clacking, slick tongues and biting lips to the point that Emma thinks they’re brushing the line of bleeding. Killian continues to crush her to him, the tip of his hook insistent against the small of her back, reminding her to arch, reminding her he’s there.

Reminding her that he isn’t exactly tame.

His fingers wrap long strands of her blonde hair in his grip and then he’s pulling, harshly, so she is forced to tip her head back. She scrabbles for a better purchase in his clothing, bent backwards like a bow. Killian brushes his stubble along the sensitive skin of her neck before biting down, hard. There are going to be bruises later, but Emma has to fight down a groan at the feeling, the soothing flat of his tongue against the marks.

He lets go of her hair, but Emma gets the picture, staying with her head tilted to the side and back so that he can nip a path down to the neckline of her shirt. His hook is under the hem of her shirt now, the barest hint of pressure along her skin. She feels like ever nerve ending is on fire, her breath coming more unsteadily now, shallower. He seems completely in control, open mouthed kisses against her collarbone and ribs, in the hollow of her neck.

She doesn’t notice he has unbuttoned her jeans until he is urging her hips up so he can slide both them and her underwear down. She tries to kick them off her feet, around her shoes but Killian doesn’t give her the time, stepping back between her legs immediately and spreading them as wide as they will go with her clothes tangled around her ankles.

Emma knows just how wet she is right now, can smell herself practically dripping, and can see by his dark grin that Killian has noticed as well. He leans down and tugs at a nipple with his teeth over the fabric of her shirt and bra. When it hardens under his touch he gives the same attention to the other one. There are wet marks when he pulls away and drops to his knees in front of her.

His hand smooths up the inside of her thigh, passes over her center and slips back down the other one. He leans in, inhaling deeply, and Emma can see him lick his red, swollen lips. Her muscles are taut, singing with the need for him to touch her, to finally give her something, but she will not break. She will not lose.

He works two fingers inside of her, slowly, and she feels like she might shatter. It’s crazy how he can be on his knees before her and still be the one in control, looking up at her from under dark lashes, watching as her eyes flutter and she clenches down on his fingers.

Killian stands up then, twists his hand so he can curve his fingers upward, and pushes back against her. Her mouth drops open, a stilted gasp falling from her lips and he leans forward so their mouths are almost touching, but not quite.

“Shhh,” he whispers to her, pumping his fingers in and out of her. “I’d hoped you would be something more of a challenge.”

Then he’s kissing her again, languid and drawn out but with no less fire. He tugs at her bottom lip, running his tongue over the length of it, mumbling words into her mouth while he starts to circle her clit with his thumb.

“So wet for me Emma. Does it feel good, when I fuck you like this? Just my fingers, and you’re already trembling. Are you imagining it’s my cock? Are you thinking about how I’m going to fuck you until you can’t stay silent any longer?”

His words do delicious things to her body. Emma shudders against him, trying to keep eye contact as he adds another finger. His gaze bores into her, not leaving her face for a second, and when he crooks his fingers up, moving his hand in a rolling motion, her legs clamp tightly around his hips.

Her skin is flushed, hair tousled, and he keeps dragging his fingers over that spot within her that causes her to bite the inside of her cheek in an effort not to make any noise. In a quick motion he withdraws, leaving her feeling empty and dissatisfied, but the image of him licking and sucking his fingers clean does a good job of keeping her desire aflame.

Killian uses his hook to draw her pants off her legs the whole way, and Emma is allowed to kick off her shoes. She reaches for him again, but he dodges her hands and lifts her so that they can fall back into his chair together, her straddling his hips. He presses up against her core, and she can feel how hard he is, how everything he does to her makes him just want her more.

Her slickness coats the leather of his pants, but neither of them can find it in them to care, not when he is finally getting her shirt and bra off so he can touch the skin of her chest. Emma claws at his clothes in frustration, irritated that there is no new skin bared to her searching touch. Killian’s mouth closes around one of her nipples and her head falls back. His hand slips back down to her folds again, rubbing just around the entrance, spreading her wide but not entering her. He mouths against her breast, the sensitive underside and nuzzles into her. Emma presses him closer to her with her hands on the back of his head. He sucks on her nipple, worrying it between his teeth, and moves to show the other the same attention.

In one deft movement he flicks her clit with his fingers and Emma can’t help it, she really can’t anymore; a small “ah” escapes her before she can stop it, and Killian freezes, forehead pressed to the valley between her breasts, hand hovering just where she needs him to touch.

Before she can blink she’s flat on her back on his bed, thighs wide apart so that he can settle between them. He is resting his weight on his forearms, body covering hers, and there is no way she could miss the smirk on his face.

“I win,” he says to her.

Killian shucks his clothing faster than she could have imagined possible with only one hand, ending by twisting his hook off. Finally she gets to see all of him, the muscles bunching under his skin, the scars tracing his chest and shoulders, vivid white against his tanned skin, some of them raised and ragged. And his cock, god, red and straining and she really, really wants to get her mouth on it like, now.

There is no chance for that, because he settles himself between her legs once more, and she likes the view. The darkness in his features is still there, simmering, and leaks into his voice when he says, “Now that I’ve won, don’t feel like you need to hold back. I plan on you being very loud tonight.”

It’s a relief to have lost, in some ways. Despite her stubbornness and the wish to rise to the challenge, holding back all the sounds that he usually pulls from her without thought takes a lot of effort, and Emma likes to lose herself in the sensations, the feel of him.

Killian kisses the inside of her thigh and urges one of her legs up so that her knee is hooked over his shoulder. He delicately licks up her with just the tip of his tongue, but a moan falls from her lips anyway. She leans up so she can watch him. He opens his mouth wide against her and works her over like he’s kissing her, swiping his tongue this way and that quickly before settling down and actually fucking into her with his tongue.

His nose and lips must be covered now, and just the idea of it makes the muscles of Emma’s stomach clench. There’s a tingling spreading from where his mouth is on her out to her fingers and toes, and Emma is sure that it won’t be long before he’ll having her riding out her orgasm. It doesn’t help that Killian shows her just how much he loves this; his hums and moans vibrate into her flesh, arm pressed down across her hips so he can keep her still. 

When her legs start to shake Killian comes up for air and sucks her clit into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the bundles of nerves, back and forth, and Emma cries out because fuck she had already been so close when he used his fingers before.

Her orgasm is a wave that crashes down on her, and she can hear herself swearing as though from far away. She drops onto her back, hands going for his hair and tugging as she gets sensitive but he continues on relentlessly, grazing his teeth oh so lightly over her skin. It’s too much, too much and her volume rises so she is almost shouting.

“Shit, fuck Killian!”

It’s his name that causes him to stop, pulling away and allowing her to breathe again. Her chest is heaving, head spinning, and he looks incredible, chin covered in her juices. Emma’s eyes flutter shut and she sighs when he leans down to kiss her breast, leaving a trail of her own release along her chest.

Emma tries to get a hand around his cock, but he bats her away, grinning. “I don’t think so, love. I’m not done playing with you yet.”

When he positions himself so he is lined up against her, so close but not yet touching, her leg is brought up and pressed back, taut. Killian licks his lips once more to get the last of her taste and reaches down to press the head of his cock into her.

Emma keens, arching back off the bed and gripping what she can touch of him, his hips, the muscles in his arms, his chest. He chuckles, glancing down to watch as he sinks into her inch by inch. She’s so wet that he slips in with no resistance, but the stretch of him is still a jolt to her system.

“Fuck!” Killian groans, bottoming out. “You’re so tight, Emma. So hot.”

She shimmies her hips just the slightest bit, pulling an unexpected moan from him. His eyes dart back up to hers, and she grins, hint of flashing teeth. Killian withdraws smoothly, and pushes back in without hesitation, her leg stretching even farther with the motion.

“Oh god…” Emma clenches her eyes tightly. Her hands have fallen to fist in the sheets underneath her. “Fuck.”

She hears him move, but doesn’t realize his mouth is by her ear until he whispers, voice gravelly and full of promise, “I will.”

It’s the only warning she gets. Killian hitches her hips up so that he can thrust into her at an angle, and the slide of him against her just right has her thrashing her head from side to side, whimpering. He pistons his hips, keeping an even, calculated pace, and keeps up a long stream of filthy, dirty words of encouragement. Her body is wired, having just come, but she can feel it building again, his voice heightening the feel of his powerful thrusts.

“You fucking love this, don’t you? I can tell that you do; you make the most delicious sounds Emma. Every time I move just like this,” he thrusts up, hard, and she lets out a bitten-off moan. “you tell me exactly how much you like it.”

Their sweat slick bodies rub up against each other. Emma can feel her leg starting to burn with the strain, but she can’t bear the thought of stopping, of even trying to switch positions. She just needs to come, she needs to come soon, and if he draws this out anymore she might just shake into a million pieces.

She’s starting to flutter around him, and he knows the signs because he pushes the heel of his hand down into the skin just above her pubic bone, forcing the electric shocks of him hitting that perfect spot to intensify.

Emma is so ready, so wet, and she realizes that as he fucks her in earnest, slamming his hips into hers, making sure he times the press of his hand with his thrusts, that he’s going to get her off without even touching her clit. She’s panting “Killian, Killian, Killian,” over and over again like a prayer, and he speeds up, pace punishing.

It’s a sweet, slow burn that races up her spine and goes to her head. He’s fucking her into the mattress, almost bouncing with every thrust, and she can feel her toes curling, gasps and pants drawn from her with each movement of his hips. Killian growls, ragged, and she knows that he is close too, but if there’s one thing she has learned about him, it’s that he will make her come first, because he likes to watch her face while she falls apart.

He fills her perfectly, stretching her wide, and Emma locks eyes on him as soon as she feels the orgasm coming. His eyebrows are drawn down, a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

His voice is low when he demands, “Emma. Come.”

She does, clenching around him and tumbling over the edge with a cry. It’s a rush of heat, and feels so good that Emma’s thoughts completely white out in her head. He fucks her through it, removing his hand from her stomach and bracing himself so that he can draw it out. It isn’t much later that he follows her, freezing in place before collapsing down on top of her. She rubs small circles on his back, still catching her breath, relishing in the boneless warmth of the afterglow.

He soon rolls over, pulling her back up to his chest and tucking his knees in behind hers. She pulls the blankets up over them and closes her eyes, listening to his heartbeat.

“I won,” Killian reiterates, but it’s softer now, with a smile pressed into the back of her neck.

“You did,” Emma agrees, “But next time, I’ll be the one who wins. I can make you loud too, you know.”

His arm tightens around her waist. “I look forward to it.”


End file.
